


L'inizio della fine

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Come i sopravvissuti affrontano la morte di Albus Silente e l'inizio della fine del mondo magico.





	1. Severus Piton

 

Piton continuava a correre per il parco, dopo aver attaccato Potter.

Quel vecchio pazzo!

Che cosa gli importava se ora il figlio della sua Lily lo odiava?

Si sentiva un essere schifoso, privo della qualsivoglia autostima.

Un traditore.

Colui che aveva permesso a Voldemort di entrare in possesso della cosa che più desiderava al mondo: Hogwarts.

Cosa poteva interessare ad Albus Silente, se centinaia di studenti sarebbero stati costretti a rinunciare all'istruzione magica?

A cosa era servito passare dalla parte giusta tanti anni prima, ora che Silente aveva fatto sì che il mondo magico intero lo credesse un Mangiamorte?

Era un assassino.

E tutto questo per cosa?

Per un piano che forse non avrebbe mai funzionato.

"Prega che tutto vada come deve andare, pazzo" pensò Piton, svanendo con gli altri suoi compagni.


	2. Remus Lupin

 

Remus Lupin sbattè nuovamente la fronte contro la porta.

«Rem...» sussurrò Tonks.

«Gliel'ho permesso» mormorò l’uomo.

«Rem, non...»

«Ho permesso a Piton di fuggire!» esclamò Lupin a voce alta.

Era colpevole quanto Piton per quanto era accaduto.

Sentì la mano di Tonks stringergli la spalla, e serrò gli occhi umidi.

Era finita.

Senza Silente erano perduti.

Tutti loro.

Certo, c'era Harry, ma che poteva fare lui solo?

«Avrà l'Ordine» mormorò Tonks, quasi a leggergli nel pensiero.

«Avrà _te_ » aggiunse risoluta.

Anche lei aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Silente era un punto di riferimento per tutti loro, e ora…

Ora era _morto._

«Che cosa accadrà adesso? Quanto ci vorrà prima che quel... Quanto ci vorrà prima che il Ministero cada? Questa è una guerra che è già stata combattuta. E il mondo magico, l'Ordine… _Noi…_ Non siamo preparati a fronteggiarla» chiese Lupin, la voce tremante.

«Sapevamo che una guerra ci sarebbe stata» disse Tonks, rassegnata.

«Ma speravamo in Albus come guida!».

Erano nel piccolo appartamento di Tonks, nella periferia di Londra.

Vi erano andati subito dopo il funerale di Silente.

«Perderemo molti dei nostri alleati. _Molti di noi_. Se avessi vissuto - come me - la prima guerra, l'avresti capito subito»

«L'ho capito immediatamente anche se non ho partecipato attivamente alla guerra, Remus» ribatté la ragazza, piccata.

Il licantropo scosse il capo.

«Sì, scusa…» mormorò.

«Non preoccuparti, è tutto okay».

Lupin guardò il proprio riflesso in uno specchio.

«Tonks…»

«Dimmi».

«Chissà, potrà sembrare una decisione folle, dettata solo dall'avvicinarsi imminente di una guerra come questa; ma sappi che è una cosa che avrei voluto chiederti anche se non ci fossimo trovati in questa situazione disastrosa» disse, sincero.

Lei lo guardò interrogativa.

«Mi vuoi sposare?».

 


	3. Harry Potter

Harry non si era mai sentito così.

Credeva che dopo la morte di Sirius, niente l'avrebbe avrebbe potuto scuoterlo o ferirlo.

E invece...

Invece ecco un altro colpo.

Un colpo ancora più tremendo del precedente.

Per quanto avesse voluto bene a Sirius, il tempo passato con lui si riduceva a un niente, paragonato a quello che aveva trascorso con Albus Silente.

Per lui l'anziano preside aveva rappresentato la via d'uscita da una vita orrenda al fianco dei Dursley.

Se Silente non l'avesse sempre protetto…

Se non l'avesse continuamente "addestrato", aiutato a crescere in un mondo dove tutti si aspettavano il massimo da lui...

Harry era certo che non sarebbe sopravvissuto più di undici anni.

La sua mente volò ancora una volta a quanto accaduto sulla torre, e l'odio per Piton crebbe ancora di più.

Non sapeva se e quando avrebbe rivisto Piton.

Ma sapeva che non si sarebbe dato pace fin quando non si fosse vendicato di quanto quell'essere aveva fatto.

 


	4. Lord Voldemort

 

Lord Voldemort passò distrattamente la mano sul capo viscido di Nagini.

Aveva vinto.

Hogwarts, il Ministero e l'intero mondo magico erano finalmente suoi.

Tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato era ora in mano sua.

Con il controllo sul mondo magico, trovare Harry Potter sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi.

L'ombra di un sorriso increspò la bocca senza labbra del mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi.

Quel vecchio folle.

Credeva forse di riuscire a sfuggire al grande Lord Voldemort?

Che bastasse pregare i suoi Mangiamorte per aver salva la vita?

"Sei stato uno stupido, Silente" pensò con un ghigno folle.

"Ora tutto ciò che proteggevi con tanto fervore è mio, e lo sarà per molto tempo. Ora sono io il mago più potente del mondo magico".

Rise diabolico, mentre Nagini si allontanava con un sibilo infastidito.

Voldemort prese posto su una poltrona nera accanto al fuoco, scrutando tra le fiamme.

«Preparati, Harry Potter. Vengo a prenderti».

 


End file.
